


Tinkling Like Glass

by Nugiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Poly!verse, Polyamory, Romance, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy flirts with Penelope at a dance but refuses to believe the truth after she spikes his drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinkling Like Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tinkling Like Glass  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 15. For story purposes, Bellatrix never tortured Neville's parents to insanity, Neville has a twin brother, and nearly everyone who's graduated from Hogwarts can come back as teacher's assistants until earning their teaching license.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Percy flirts with Penelope at a dance but refuses to believe the truth after she spikes his drink.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic)  
> Cast  
> Jari Longbottom...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Alice Longbottom…Lisa Wood  
> Jari’s father, Frank Longbottom…James Payton  
> Jari's twin brother, Neville Longbottom...Matthew Lewis

Somewhere In Scotland Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"That's enough!" shouted Percy Weasley as he threw a glass on the floor which shattered upon impact, looking at the red-haired teacher's assistant in shock were Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass, Cedric Diggory, Severus Snape, and Jari Longbottom. Fifth years Jari and Hermione were clutching each other in shock, neither of them wanting to believe the sight standing in front of them.

Most people thought that Jari, Hermione, Severus, Cedric, Hannah, Daphne, and Percy were together but the truth was things were different at Hogwarts, since the majority of students(third year and onwards) and teachers were involved in a polyamous and/or moresome relationship with _each other_.

Jari spoke in a timid tone as he faced the red-head. "Get ahold of yourself Percy!"

"I'm sorry but I just find the idea completely ridiculous." Percy huffed at the smaller teen, he was known to be pompous and arrogant at times.

"It's not ridiculous if we saw it with our own eyes." Hermione sighed as she moved some of her bushy brown hair out of her face.

Severus scoffed at the red-head. "I thought you had more sense than this."

"I know you want to trust Penelope Clearwater, but she did spike your drink with firewhiskey at the Ball." Hannah looked at her boyfriend as the long-haired blond crossed her arms.

Jari nodded his head in agreement with what his girlfriend was saying."Why else do you think were flirting with her so much?"

Percy shot a glare in his direction. "I was not flirting with Penelope Clearwater! We are just friends." he denied.

"Stop being such an asswipe and defending her!" Cedric put his arm around Hermione who gladly leaned into his touch. "Some part of you must think we're right."

Daphne smirked at the teacher's assistant. "It's written all over your face."

"I don't!" Percy hollered back at his partners.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have reacted so strongly." Daphne said, referring to the pieces of shattered glass on the floor.

***

Common Room

"We know it was you." said Jari as he approached Penelope Clearwater who was sitting in one of the common rooms of the castle, standing on either side of Jari were identical twins Padma and Parvati Patil as well as Hermione. Due to Percy's angry reaction when Jari and the others had confronted about Penelope, it had been Hermione's idea for to seek out Penelope and get her to _admit_ the truth.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap Penelope, Percy would've never flirted with you if he was sober! We both know that."

"You'll have a hard time convincing Percy of that." Penelope smirked at the small fifth year.

***

Dormitories

"You're so sweet." said Jari as he and Luna Lovegood stood together in the dormitories, standing behind the long-haired blond as she stared at herself in the mirror was Jari, the two had just been talking about Jari confronting Penelope and Luna had assured him that Percy would believe him. Sometimes Luna just knew things that others _didn't_ , and pretty much everyone who knew the blond knew _not_ to question her knowledge.

Luna turned around and Jari planted a wet kiss on her lips, the latter ran his fingers through Luna's blond hair as the make-out session between he and Luna intensified, Luna broke away from him briefly and smiled before pushing him onto the bed as their lips met again while the two began removing each other's clothes.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief upon entering the dorm sometime later with Daphne and Hannah. "The two of you need to get dressed, we have to go Jari."

"Go where?" Jari was still cuddled with Luna in the buff under the covers.

"To talk to Percy, remember?" Daphne rolled her eyes.

Jari pecked Luna on the lips. "Right, sorry."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "Sorry?"

"Relax Hermione." Daphne kissed Hermione's cheek in an effort to calm her partner down.

"I'm sorry I left you out." Jari apologized. "Next time."

"Just come on." Hermione said.

***

Common Room

"I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you guys." said Percy as he, Hermione, Severus, Hannah, Cedric, Daphne, Parvati, and Jari lounged in the common room, little did Jari know, Percy had overheard the confrontation between him and Penelope and couldn't believe the length that his ex-girlfriend had gone. Jari was just glad not to have the rift between him and Percy anymore, he was sure that Percy _didn't_ like being mad at him anymore than he liked being mad at Percy.

Jari looked away from Percy, of course he trusted the latter, but he needed to know that the red-head returned his trust. "I don't know if I can let it go that easily."

"You did choose to take Clearwater's word over ours." Cedric gave Percy a disappointed look.

"I won't do it again." Percy went over to Jari and took the small teen's hands in his own.

Jari gave Percy a tight smile. "I hope not."

Hermione smiled as Percy leaned forward to peck Jari on the lips and then did the same to her and the rest. "Why don't we go get dinner? I'm starved."

"I'm not mad anymore, is anyone else?" Cedric asked as everyone else shook their heads. "Good, then let's go."

Severus arched his eyebrow at his former student. "Go where?"

"Look at Cedric trying to take charge." Jari teased as he and Hannah wrapped their arms around each other and started snickering. "Isn't that right Hannah?"

"I want to go hex Penelope." Hannah pressed her forehead against Jari's after pecking him.

Daphne leaned her head onto Cedric's shoulder. "I'm not opposed to that idea." she said.

Jari sighed, he wanted to do the same to Penelope despite it not being the same idea. "She's not worth it."

Parvati pecked Daphne's lips before Cedric wrapped his other arm around her. "But she caused problems, we can't just let her get away with that."

"I have an idea." Jari said.

***

Epilogue.

Though it took convincing, Jari managed to convince Hermione, Severus, Hannah, Cedric, Daphne, and Percy that his prank would be a great idea to use on Penelope Clearwater as a consequence for her interfering between them, the prank involved a hex which removed all of Penelope's hair and would leave her bald for about a week. Of course the hex involved Hermione and Hannah sneaking into Penelope's dorm at night in order to cast it, but it had been quite easy for the two girls to pull off.

Percy cut ties with Penelope and told the latter that he never wanted to have anything to do with her again, at first Jari doubted that the red-head would actually go through it due to his long history with the latter, Penelope continuously tried to get Percy to forgive her but the latter kept his word. Thanks to Penelope spiking his drink unknowingly, Percy refused to anyone else get him a drink but himself.

Penelope was a thorn to Jari and his partners for awhile over the hex they had cast on her even after it wore off, she had tried many times to get them expelled but was never able to prove anything, in fact her efforts only led Jari, Cedric, and Percy to up the ante by pulling more pranks on her. The day Penelope Clearwater graduated from Hogwarts, Jari decided to throw a party since it meant no longer having to deal with her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
